


So what did you do in quarantine?

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you asked Chanbaek the answer probably would be: A lot of fucking.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 26





	So what did you do in quarantine?

They share a flat in the student dormitory and quarantine hits just a week after Baekhyun moved in. All their conversations to this point were just awkward, quick exchanges, before they hole themselves up in their separate rooms again.  
But, Chanyeol, being the sociable person he is, is suffering under these circumstances, and so he tries to befriend Baek - and it turns out they actually have a lot in common, and he isn't the popular jerk Baekhyun thought he was.  
Not that this has stopped Baekhyun from jerking off a few times already to his incredibly hot flatmate. But a good personality as well? Now that's just unfair. And Baekhyun is basically locked in with him for WEEKS now.  
They spent the evening chatting and having drinks in the kitchen before heading to bet.  
And then a bit later Chanyeol has another question, knocks on Baekhyun's door and opens it, only to find the younger writhing in his sheets. His milky white thighs obscenely stretched, three fingers deep in his own hole and precum leaking from his hard flushed cock.  
Chanyeol should leave, he knows, but...hell, they'll be stuck here for the next few weeks, and he can't hold out that long without getting his dick wet anyways, so... "need some help?", he asks, and Baekhyun jumps, his fingers brushing against his sweet spot and he lets out a slutty, needy moan.  
"Ch...chanyeol", he forces out, redness creeping up his neck and into his face.  
He should stop, should cover himself, but. Fuck. There is something so /hot/ about being exposed like this, despite how humiliating it feels.  
There he is, a sloppy wet needy mess and Chanyeol is still standing in the door, fully clothed.  
"Want me to leave?", Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun shakes his head, immediately.  
Chanyeol smirks, takes off his hoodie and throws it aside.  
"Look at you, stretching yourself so well for me", Chanyeol growls, stopping Baekhyun when he wants to close his legs with a whimper, the harsh material of his skin rubbing against baekhyun's sensitive skin.  
"Keep going, babe", Chanyeol orders, and Baekhyun is so relieved because yes, doing as he is told is something he can do.  
Chanyeol watches, eyes dark, as Baekhyun fucks himself on his lubed up fingers, squelching, dirty noises filling the room alongside Baekhyun's whines and gasps.  
Then, Chanyeol finally touches him roughly squeezes Baekhyun's balls and he almost comes, untouched, right there, his cock leaving out another dribble of precum as he keens out Chanyeol's name.  
"Ahw, sounds so nice when you say my name like that", Chanyeol laughs, as he drags his finger through the mess on Baekhyun's stomach, before reaching up and coating the other's lips in his own precum.  
Baekhyun greedily sucks his fingers into his mouth and Chanyeol lets out a grunt."Fuck, babe, I had no idea you were such a needy little slut... Do you want me to fill you up?", He asks, and Baekhyun moans around his fingers, his chin coated in cum and spit.  
"Sorry, I couldn't understand you, babe", chanyeol says, a bit teasing, and he shoves his fingers even deeper down into Baekhyuns mouth, making him choke, tears stinging in his pretty eyes.  
When he pulls back, Baekhyun is breathing hard, not even noticing Chanyeol is smearing off the mixture of saliva, and cum onto his chest. "Please", he begs, sounding already completely wrecked. "Please fuck me, chanyeol!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this uwu


End file.
